


Santa's little helper

by Arlene0401



Series: rivamika smutmas 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Office Sex, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, abysmal abuse of office furniture, if only poor Erwin knew what happened to his desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: This year, Mikasa helps Levi on his solitary secret Santa mission. Which turns out to be a rewarding occupation in more senses than one.Also, catsitting because I wanted Mikasa to bond with Cat.





	Santa's little helper

**Author's Note:**

> My (again, belated) entry for Rivamika Smutmas 2017, week 3: "secret santa" and "wishlist"!

The Skype ringtone announcing a video call startled Mikasa, who had been dozing off over an episode of Downton Abbey. She yawned and swiped over the tablet screen to accept the call.

“Wow, you look like shit.”

“Good evening to you as well,” Levi grouched.

“I’m sorry. Hi.” Mikasa’s face softened, and she waved at the screen. “But you really look terrible. Are they pushing you too hard?”

Levi sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was a man who could run on a minimum of food and sleep, so it was rather unnerving to see him this worn out.

“No, nothing like that. It’s just that these people at Dawk Enterprises have a ridiculously ineffective workflow, and I have to work around a million hiccups.”

“You sure it’s just that? Do I need to cut somebody? Say a name and I’ll see to it.”

He actually smiled at that. “I’m almost done. One more day and I’ll come back home and tell Erwin where to shove his business negotiations if he ever wants to make a cooperation with idiots like Dawk again.” He passed a hand over his eyes and sighed. “Anyway. How’s your day been?”

They talked for a small while until Mikasa had to stifle a yawn again.

“That boring, am I?” Levi asked and waggled his eyebrows. “Okay, one last thing. How’s the pussy?”

“Lonely,” Mikasa replied. “In need of your loving attention. There’s only so much I can do - I only have a pair of hands after all.”

“Show me,” Levi demanded, and Mikasa tilted the screen.

“The little fucker looks content as hell to me.”

Mikasa set the tablet down again and reached out to pat the softly purring bundle of fur next to her. “That’s only because she dragged her teaser to me as soon as I came home and wouldn’t stop yelling until I played with her for an hour. Then she yelled for food, to be lifted up on the sofa to read the newspaper with me, and to be let into the shower with me.”

“I see you’re adamant on the ‘no cats in bed’ rule.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Very funny. When I was getting ready for bed, she was already lying here all curled up and gave me this cute little mrrrp noise when I nudged her.”

“Let me guess. And then she rolled over on her back, little feetsies tucked in, and purred like a lawn tractor.”

“The little shit plays me like a violin.”

“I’m glad you two get along.” Upon meeting, Mikasa had instantly taken a liking to Levi’s one-eyed companion and vice versa, so it hadn’t been necessary to discuss at all who would take care of the feline while Levi was on this business trip. Still, seeing Cat at Levi’s place, or having her for short visits, and actually housing with her for a couple of days was something different.

Mikasa bit her lip. “We miss you though.” Verbalising her feelings had never been one of her strong sides, but with Levi, she was slowly getting there. Being reluctant to show affection himself, he never leaned into her demanding affirmations, instead picked up her small, seemingly offhand words and gestures, and stored them away like precious gems. It was something she had never experienced before - most people outside her family mistook her for cold and indifferent, incapable of deep and strong feelings. They couldn’t have been farther from the truth - Mikasa was deeply attached to the people close to her, and fiercely protective over them. 

Levi didn’t need her to cling starry-eyed to his side, to send texts full of heart emojis or to insist on roses and candlelight dinners. He didn’t need all this to know she cared for him. Accepted her just like she was and acted. Just as she knew she was important to him without him sweet talking and holding the door for her.

“Heh. I miss you too,” he replied, warmth lacing his voice.

“Go to sleep now so you can kick some butts and come home tomorrow. Oh hey, wait.” Mikasa pulled a small notebook from her nightstand and leafed through it. “I saw bacon flavored candy. Wouldn’t that be perfect for Sasha?”

“You’re turning into a regular Santa’s little helper,” Levi mused. The year before, Mikasa had found out that Levi of all people had secretly been giving gifts to everybody at the office, and for someone who insisted it was _his_ thing she was strangely enthusiastic at detecting the wishes her coworkers harboured. “You wanna help me distribute the gifts?”

She had never given that any thought - it was fun helping Levi get ideas and shop, but actually sneaking around and putting everybody’s gifts on their desks and workplaces? She felt a giddy little rush, and suddenly she remembered a Christmas long gone, afternoons of locking herself up in her bedroom to meticulously glue together a mobile of angels - she had used woolen yarn and paper lace doily, clothespins, feathers, glitter, glossy paper, cotton wool and what must have been a whole pot of paste. The thrill of secrecy, the anticipation of her parents’ delighted faces, it was almost better than the hopeful speculations about her own presents.

“Yes, of course!” She blurted it out before she could stop herself, face flaming up. Levi smiled at that, but not in a mocking way, so she decided to soldier on. “I’ll help with the wrapping, too. That is, if you want help with it.”

“I do! I’ve only ever had Cat to help me, but she was, you know, fucking useless.”

“I can imagine.” Mikasa scratched behind Cat’s ears, earning herself a sleepy one-eyed wink.

**********

“You know, I had always envisioned this as something, I don’t know, more… romantic. Or festive.”

“What, did you think I sneaked around with a big sack? And crush all those painfully wrapped presents after I had just straightened the ribbons and bows that Cat pulled at?” Levi resumed stacking boxes, bags and parcels from his car boot into the mailroom cart. Mikasa felt strangely overdressed in her soft wool white knitted sweater, long swinging red skirt and Santa hat.

When everything was loaded up and they pushed the cart into the elevator that would bring them from the underground garage up to the office floors, she asked: “How did you get the general keys anyway?”

“Not illegally, I assure you. Erwin gave them to me long ago and forgot about it.”

“And you failed to remind him.”

“Well, I didn’t have anything illegal in mind, right?”

The deserted corridors and offices looked eerie in the faint glow of the emergency lights. Automatically, they walked on tiptoes and communicated in a kind of stage whisper until they got used to it. Gift after gift found its way to the recipient’s desk. Again, Mikasa felt excited giddiness bubble up in her chest. Levi hummed softly to himself, a glow on his face that she’d never seen on him.

He placed the last gift on Erwin’s humongous glass desk and turned around, only to find Mikasa standing behind him, holding up a tiny mistletoe. He smiled and leaned in for a soft peck, but she pulled him in for more. Her tongue dragged across his lower lip, and parted his lips invitingly, arms circling her waist. It was deep, slow and passionate, and she brought her hands up to his neck, felt his pulse quicken under her fingertips.

“You’re in quite the mood today,” he muttered against her lips.

“Do you remember how I promised you a sloppy office blowjob if you come to the office party this year?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Well, I feel like indulging Santa a little, too. You’ve worked so hard to please everybody, without a thought for yourself… such a good Santa…”

His breath hitched, and his fingers tightened a little around her waist. They kept their relationship strictly private, but it was no secret to her that he often fantasized about fucking her in the office - and she would be lying if she said that some of her own filthier fantasies didn’t revolve around desecrating the office furniture in ways it was never intended to. The visitors’ couch in the lobby, his desk, her extra deep windowsill, the copy room - nothing was safe from her straying mind. And now, she was going to fulfill both their wet dreams by blowing him right in their boss’s office.

Slowly, she sank down to her knees, and he leaned back against the desk, hands grasping the edge. His knuckles turned white as she opened the fly of his pants and freed his already half hard cock. Holding it with one hand, she closed her lips around the tip and sucked gently, dipped her tongue into the foreskin. Tasted a drop of precome, felt his length growing to full hardness. She pushed the foreskin back with her lips to expose the sensitive head and swirled her tongue around it, and Levi shuddered and groaned above her. She looked up and met a gaze out of blown pupils, his lips parted in soft pants.

Mikasa felt a spike of hot arousal, pulled off his cock and sucked on the fingers of her free hand, covering them in saliva. Then she reached under her skirt and into her panties, moaned shamelessly at the sensation of her wet fingers circling her clit. She took his cock into her mouth again, slid down the length as far as she could take it. His head fell back and his fingers gripped the edge of the desk impossibly tighter in an attempt to not ruthlessly thrust into her mouth. Her sex pulsed, hot and wet, and _fuck_ this was so much better than masturbating to any kind of dirty fantasy.

After only a couple bobs of her head, Levi pulled her off. She looked up, puzzled. “Your pussy’s getting all wet and needy down there, isn’t it.” It wasn’t really a question. He guided her up to a standing position again and kissed her, chasing his own taste on her tongue. Warm fingers dipped into her panties, found her wet and ready and so sensitive that she twitched helplessly at a single soft nudge with his middle finger.

“Such a good little helper, you deserve a reward.” He sat down on the desk and slid back until he was lying sprawled on top of the shiny dark glass. Getting the message, she crawled up a little awkwardly, and they both giggled at the shuffling until she had arranged herself on top of him in a 69-position.

“Damn, it’s dark under here,” he commented from somewhere underneath her skirt, and she laughed a little breathlessly. His hands pushed the heavy fabric up over her back. “That’s better. What a sight.” Fingers traced her through the panties, and her thighs trembled. “Your panties are soaked. Does it turn you on that much - sucking me off on Erwin’s desk?”

Instead of gracing him with an - obvious - answer, she swallowed him down to the hilt, and Levi gasped. He tugged down her panties, not terribly gently, but she didn’t mind. She heard wet, slurping noises, knowing he was getting his fingers wet for her. He loved eating her out, but he loved getting her off with his hands even more, watching her reactions to every press and twist of his fingers, fascinated by her sex flushing and swelling in arousal with an almost voyeuristic glee. Over the months, he had brought it to frightening expertise, capable of doing devilish things with his mouth and fingers that could bring her to climax within minutes if he wanted to.

Just like he apparently planned to now, pressing two fingers into her heat and running his wet thumb over her clit in soft, precise circles that he knew drove her crazy like nothing else.

Not one to be outdone easily, she ran her lips up and down his length, used her tongue to lave messily at the head and frenulum, but to no avail. The taboo of doing this right on their boss’s pristeen desk, their secret kept safe by the night that reigned over this normally busy place, thrilled her even more than she would ever have expected. It wasn’t exactly helping that Levi knew her body so well by now. The heat in her lower belly became a furnace, and she let go of his cock to ride his fingers as if her life depended on it.

“That’s it baby, come for me,” his soft coaxing was drowned out in her cries of pleasure, and when he crooked his fingers and pressed down his thumb _just right_ she came with shaking thighs and a hoarse scream. Levi caressed her leg with his free hand, moved his fingers slowly inside of her, and she knew he relished the feeling of her body clenching rhythmically around him.

“I love it when you come,” he observed leisurely, as if he was unconcerned by his still eager erection that rested in her hand, precome dripping down from the tip. An idea struck her, and she felt around in her skirt pocket until her fingers met a small rectangular packet.

Mikasa threw a sultry glance back over her shoulder. “I bet you’d love to get your cock in there now. You made me so wet, it would feel so _good_ …”

He bit his lip, and his dick twitched in her grasp. “Fuck, Mikasa - would you… can we?”

She smiled, withdrawing the package from her pocket. She tore it open and rolled the condom over him. She loved fucking after she’d climaxed, the need to come already quenched so she could fully concentrate on the pleasure of being filled. While having a dick inside her was unquestionably nice, it often wasn’t enough to tip her over the edge, and having to finger her clitoris while getting fucked was a kind of multitasking that she often felt was both frustrating and not really worth the results. Thankfully, Levi’s male pride didn’t hinge on making her come on his cock, and he happily indulged her in anything that would make her scream.

She heard as well as felt his incredulous snort at the sight of his sheathed erection.

“Really, Mikasa? _Gold_?”

“‘Tis the season, darling. Ho ho ho.” She gave him some nice wet licks for good measure, then scooted up to position herself over him. “Ready?”

“Oh fuck yes, please fuck me, Mikasa.”

She lowered herself, guiding his cock with her hand, and he grasped her hips, no doubt enjoying the view. When her ass was flush against his hips, she gave herself a short moment to adjust. She was still sensitive, twitching in tiny aftershocks at the glide. 

Just one moment, and then she raised her hips again and slammed down, set a reckless rhythm that had him scrabbling for purchase on her thighs, moaning and thrashing, completely at her mercy and loving every second of it.

And it felt good, so good, not only because she was the reason he was crying out with every thrust of her hips, but because for some reason the pressure and friction was just right, igniting the heat in her again. She angled herself slightly, and the resulting burst of pleasure had her throwing her head back and yelling.

“Gonna come again, baby?” Levi panted, pulling her down and bucking up into her, meeting her thrust for thrust. No doubt this respectable office had never witnessed anything like this, the sound of skin slapping on skin mingling with both their moans and cries, faces flushed and skin glistening with a slight sheen of sweat in the pale, dim light.

Mikasa came first, shuddering and trembling, with a gush of wetness that flowed down Levi’s length and drenched his groin. He moaned at that, grinding into her hard, thrusts growing erratic as he chased his orgasm. He grew still and she felt him throb inside her as he came, both of them too sensitive to move for a moment. When she finally moved off him she winced at the stimulation and the liquid still seeping out of her.

She turned around and lay down beside Levi, snuggling close.

“Sorry about the mess.”

He turned his head to look at her. “Are you kidding? That was hot as fuck.” She didn’t squirt often, and it was a major turn-on for him. “But yeah, I’m kind of glad we just have to get in the car and drive home. Those stains aren’t exactly easy to explain.”

When Levi noticed she wasn’t entirely convinced, he tapped her chin with a finger to make her look at him. “Mikasa. It’s part of you, and I love every part of you. And knowing you enjoy having sex with me so much that you can come this hard… damn, it makes me so happy.”

She ducked her head against his shoulder, not used to having him talk about his feelings this freely, but held him tighter nonetheless. She felt closer to him than ever, and the incredible sex they just had was only part of it. He had shared what had always been his only and solitary way of celebrating Christmas due to his shyness of people and lack of family. 

“Okay, let’s tidy up and go home,” was her response. “I want to be here early tomorrow morning and see everyone’s faces.”

They clambered off the desk and straightened their clothes again, then brought the cart back to the mailroom, making sure to lock all doors along the way. As Levi closed the main doors, Mikasa nuzzled his neck. “Love you too,” she muttered against his skin and scurried off to the elevator.

Levi smiled and followed her. Having company for Christmas endeavours was way more enjoyable than he had ever anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Searching the web for some festive-themed condoms and encountering many atrocities, I was delighted to discover http://lovabilitycondoms.com/


End file.
